Aladdin
by Inukumee Xuanzang
Summary: I am not really good with summaries, but most of u already know the story. Ok itte kimasu, okay still got nuthin. note: to all my readers i must ask to those who know the aladdin story and the Naruto anime to plz help me figure out the rest roles. thx
1. Prolog

Aladdin

_**Aladdin **_

_**Prologue:**_

_In a far away land, where the sun scorches the fiery desert, there lies an ancient secret. It is a lamp, long forgotten and buried deep beneath the shifting sands. It is small and simple. It bears no fancy design and contains no precious jewels. To all but the wisest among us, it would appear dull and worthless. _

_But this lamp is not what it seems. Long ago, it held the greatest power in all the lands of Arabia. Its magic changed forever the course of a young man's life. A young man who, like the lamp, was more than what it seemed._

_The tale begins on a dark night, where a dark man waits with a dark purpose…._


	2. Chapter 1

Aladdin

**Aladdin**

**Ch.1 **

**Yay!! This is my first story, I hope U enjoy this / plz rate...**

Seiren: Fang-san does not own any Naruto characters

Fang-san: So, true but it would be so cool to own Itachi, gaara, kiba and Shino.

Seiren: I would love to own Kabuto he is so cute and smart, but one can only dream.

The man's name was Orochimaru, and he was prepared to wait. His beady eyes and the look of a cobra about to strike. Perched on his shoulder, a parrot cocked its beady head impatiently. Beneath him, his horse shifted and gave a restless snort.

The treasure was buried out somewhere. Only one person would be able to find it-the person who possessed two halves of an ancient scarab. Orochimaru had one half, and soon he would have the other. Then the treasure would be his. And with it, he would be become the most powerful man in Agrabah.

In the stillness, Orochimaru heard the clopping of hooves as a rider approached. The man was a common thief named Choji, and he had agreed to bring Orochimaru the other half of the scarab-in return for a part of the treasure. Orochimaru had promised.

Orochimaru had lied.

"You are late," he said.

Choji dismounted and bowed his head. Orochimaru was the royal vizier, the chief advisor to the sultan. It was not wise to upset him. "My apologies, O Patient One,"

Choji said.

Orochimaru glared. "You have it, then?"

With a grin, the thief pulled half the scarab from his pocket. Orochimaru reached for it, but the thief held it back. "What about the treasure? You promised me …"

_Screech!_ The parrot swooped down from Orochimaru's shoulder, grabbed the scarab, and dropped it into Orochimaru's bony hand. "Trust me," Orochimaru said. "You'll get what's coming to you." Quickly he took out his half of the scarab. He could feel his blood pounding as he fit the half's together. They glowed. Then...

_BOOOOOM!_ A clap of thunder shook the dessert. The scarab leapt from Orochimaru's hand as if it were alive. It streaked across the dunes in a blaze of light.

_Crack! _The scarab suddenly split into halves again and plunged into the rock, each half wedging into a small hole.

Orochimaru stopped his horse and jumped off. The pulsing scarab started out at him like a pair of eyes. An exhilaration chill bolted through him.

There was no turning back now.

RRRRRRRROMMMMMM! The earth began to tremble. The strange eyes flashed wildly. Choji cowered in fright.

Slowly the rock began to grow upward. It expanded in all directions, changing shape. The eyes remained, and now ears formed, then a nose. Last was a mouth, huge and gaping. A column of white light burst from within, almost blinding Orochimaru.

The rock was now a tiger face, frozen in a furious, silent roar. Orochimaru stared in awe. His frightened parrot clung to his shoulder, digging in its claws. "By Allah!" Choji murmured. "A Tiger God!"

"At last, Kabuto!" Orochimaru said to his parrot. "After all my years of searching -- the Cave of Wonders!". "Awk!" Kabuto screeched. "Cave of Wonders!" Orochimaru pulled Choji close to him. "Now remember," he snarled. "Bring me the lamp. The rest of the treasure is yours, but the _lamp _is___mine_!" Choji swallowed hard. He turned toward the mouth of the tiger – god and began walking slowly.

"Awk! The lamp!" Kabuto repeated, loud enough for Choji to hear. Then he leaned in close to Orochimaru's ear and whispered,"Geez, where'd you dig this bozo up!"

"Ssshh!" Orochimaru snapped. Kabuto allowed no one to know he could speak like a human- no one except his master, that is. But right know, Orochimaru was in no mood to listen. He was watching. Watching and waiting.

"_Who disturbs my Slumber?"_ boomed the tiger-god its voice rumbling the ground once again. "Er… it is I, Choji a humble thief." His voice was a nervous squeak, and his knees felt weak and shaky.

"_Know this!" _the tiger-god said. _"Only one may enter here. One whose rags hide a heart that is pure—the Diamond in the Rough! _Choji cast a doubtful glance behind him. "Go on" Orochimaru commanded. Frightened, Choji turned back toward the cave's opening. A flight of stairs led downward into . . . what? He couldn't tell. Carefully he began to walking down.

RRRRRAAAAUUUGGHHHHH! The tiger-god's thunderous roar was like nothing Orochimaru had ever heard. Choji's shriek could be heard only for a moment, and then the tiger-god's mouth slammed shut, silencing the thief forever.

"_Seek thee out the Diamond in the Rough!." _The tiger-god commanded. Slowly the rock collapsed into a mound of sand. The scarab halves flickered, then went dark.

Orochimaru started in silence as Kabuto dove into the mound and resurfaced, spitting out sand. He picked the scarab halves up and flew back to Orochimaru. "I can't believe this!" Kabuto said. "Were never going to get a hold of that stupid lamp!"

"Patience, Kabuto, patience. Choji was obviously less than worthy."

"Now there's a big surprise!" Kabuto said, rolling his eyes. "So what are we going to do? We've got a big problem here—"

But Orochimaru just reached out and squeezed Kabuto's beak shut. He needed quiet. "Only one may enter . . .," he said. "I must find this one – this Diamond in the Rough."

The Diamond in the Rough—Orochimaru understood what that meant. A common person, poor and unwashed, who had shining qualities within. There was only one way to seek this person out, and Orochimaru knew just how to do it.

An evil grin spread across his face. He hadn't gotten the treasure tonight, but no matter.

He was close—oh so close. And before long, his waiting would be over.


	3. Chapter 2

Aladdin

**Aladdin**

Ch.2

Stop, thief!"

The guard shouted at the top of his lungs as he chased a raggedly dressed boy through a crowded marketplace of Agrabah. The boy zigzagged skillfully around the outdoor stands—fruit sellers, clothing merchants, bakers, trinket sellers. In his right hand, he clutched a loaf of bread. Beside him ran a small monkey dressed in a vest and a hat. "I'll get you, street rat!" the guard shouted. _Street rat. _If there was a name Sasuke hated, that was it. The sultan's guards looked down on the poor people of Agrabah—people such as himself. Sure, he swiped food sometimes. He had no choice –he had to eat. But he was no street rat.

"Come on, Zabusa!" Sasuke called to his pet monkey. He ran to a nearby house and leapt onto a low, flat roof. Then he and Zabusa sprinted from roof top to roof top, landing on a pair of clotheslines and finally into a pile of soft clothes. Instantly he was snatched up by a pair of thick, hairy hands. It was Kankuro, the head of the sultan's guard. Kankuro was a man of few words, but if there was one thing he did well, it was catching young thieves.

"Gotcha!" Kankuro said, lifting Sasuke up. Zabusa leapt onto Kankuro's shoulder and shoved the guard's turban over his eyes. Sasuke quickly wrenched himself free, and he and Zabusa bolted away. They wove through the marketplace, past a camel salesman, a rug merchant, a jewelry cart…. Suddenly Zabusa stopped. The little monkey's eyes were fixed on the cart. Zabusa had one big weakness—sparkling jewels. He crouched beside the cart, reaching up to steal a pendant. "Stop him!" someone yelled. Dozens of faces turned toward Zabusa. Sasuke spun around. He grabbed Zabusa by the back of his neck. To their right, the guards charged closer. To their left, angry townspeople closed in. Sasuke and Zabusa ran straight ahead toward a stairway that led to a tall tower. They raced up the stairs and though a window. Sasuke grabbed a rug, and using it as a parachute, he and Zabusa leapt from another window to the other side of the building. They jumped again, this time landing safely in a quiet little alley, darkened by the shadow of the sultan's palace doors.

There the sounds of the marketplace were muffled. Sasuke exhaled and sat down. He was starving.

"All right, Zabusa, now we feast!" he said, breaking the loaf of bread in half. But before he could eat, he saw a frail boy and girl in the shadows. They said nothing, but their wide, staring eyes spoke to them. Sasuke could tell they hadn't eaten in days. He looked at the bread. He risked his life to get it—and his mouth was watering like crazy. But he couldn't let them go hungry. With a sigh, he held his half out to the children. "Go on, take it," he said softly. Zabusa scowled, but he handed over his piece, too. The girl smiled. She took Zabusa's bread and gave his fur a gentle stroke. Zabusa liked that. People didn't usually treat him so nicely. He tipped his hat and stuttered away proudly –and smacked right into Sasuke's legs. But Sasuke didn't even notice. His eyes were focused on something straight head. "Wow…," Sasuke muttered.

The marketplace had fallen silent. Right through the middle rode a man on a horse. He wore robes of the finest silk, studded with jewels. As the people cleared the way and bowed, the man thrust his chin proudly in the air.

Sasuke wandered out of the alley and into the crowd. Everyone was murmuring about a rich looking man. "That's Prince Kiba," a woman said, "on his way to the palace". "Just another suitor for the princess," an old man said , shaking his head. "He'll ask to marry her, and she'll throw him out—just like all the others." Sasuke stared in awe. If the princess could reject someone like that, she must be a pretty amazing girl! Sasuke felt a tug on his leg. Zabusa was pulling him toward a crowd. Sasuke could see a group of poor children clustering too close to Prince Kiba's horse. Suddenly the horse bucked, frightening the children, and the prince shouted, "Out of my way, you filthy brats!" Angered, Sasuke broke through the crowd and strutted right up to Prince Kiba. "If I were as rich as you," he yelled. "I could afford some manners!"

"Out of my way, you flea-bitten street rat!" Prince Kiba kicked his horse past Sasuke, knocking him down into the mud. Burning with anger, Sasuke leapt to his feet and started to run after the prince's horse. "I'm not worthless! I'm no street rat!" he shouted. He ran all the way to the palace doors. With a loud clang, they slammed shut in his face. "And I don't have fleas!" he shouted at the closed doors. Prince Kiba never even turned around. Sasuke bowed his head sadly and slumped back into town.

As a chilly darkness settled over Agrabah that night, Sasuke and Zabusa climbed to the roof top of a crumbling old building. There were only a few mats and a couple of worn-out pillows, but to Sasuke and Zabusa, this was home.

Zabusa curled up on a pillow and closed his eyes. With a smile, Sasuke covered him with a soft mat. "Someday, Zabusa, things are going to be different," he said. "We'll be dressed in robes instead of rags. And we'll be inside the palace, looking out—instead of outside looking in." In the distance, the sultan's palace loomed majestically. "That'd be the life, huh, Zabusa? To be rich, live in a palace, and never have any problems at all."

With a sigh, Sasuke lay down to sleep.


	4. authors note

Authors note

Authors note

Ok for those of you who never heard of the story Aladdin is a very famous story from Walt Disney. I like his work and decided to borrow his work. Most of the people that wrote to me and commented me on the story I really appreciate it a lot. There were only a few people that keep asking me if Naruto is a guy or a girl well I decided to make him a guy since do not want to change the original story too much cuz I like it the way it is the only thing I might change is the fact that I will eventually put in some lemons. But I need help with that.


End file.
